


[Art] You're under arrest

by chacusha



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chacusha/pseuds/chacusha
Summary: Odo "arresting" Quark and pinning him against the wall. (You know they're both enjoying themselves.)
Relationships: Odo/Quark (Star Trek)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Quodo Mini-fest





	[Art] You're under arrest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Just_A_Simple_Tailor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Simple_Tailor/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> About 40% of the process here was trying to figure out how poses work, and 50% was on Quark's &*%$ing jacket.


End file.
